


紫昙

by shuyu



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 霹雳布袋戏 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuyu/pseuds/shuyu
Summary: 一辆小破自行车





	紫昙

佛剑关上屋门后下意识地往客厅那个超大型的沙发床上看了一眼，龙宿并没有像往常在上面躺着，此时厨房却传来一阵“乒乒乓乓”的声响，佛剑一听便心下了然，安置好行李后就直接进了厨房。

果不其然，龙宿又在一个人不知道倒腾些新鲜玩意儿，听到极为熟悉的脚步声也没抬头，自顾自地忙着手中的活儿。还没等佛剑开口，便先抢了话：“佛剑，帮我从柜子里拿个盘子”。佛剑把他要的盘子递到他手边，龙宿从微波炉里将刚烤好的小蛋糕放到上面，将洗好的草莓放在旁边作点缀。

将最后一颗草莓放好后，龙宿抬头看了他一眼，“竟然提前回来了，刚做的巧克力草莓蛋糕，你要不要尝尝？”说着竟然还贴心地给佛剑递了一个。

佛剑看了一眼他口中的草莓蛋糕，品相还挺......正常，也难得没被他折腾成什么稀奇古怪的形状，但是上面又是巧克力又是草莓的，以龙宿的一贯风格，这蛋糕还是不吃的好。

跟龙宿熟悉的人都知道他有三大爱好“品酒收藏小甜品”，但也只有佛剑知道龙宿天天吃的“小甜品”到底有多甜，用一句简单的话概括就是“受得了的都不是一般人，一般人受不了”，即便心灵强大如剑子仙迹，也曾败在他的“甜品”之下。

但佛剑分说毕竟是佛剑分说，看着龙宿手中的蛋糕，脸上依旧一副八风不动的模样，“任务提前办完就回来了”，接过他手中的蛋糕，补了句：“这个点儿吃蛋糕，你是打算把蛋糕又当晚饭吃了？”

龙宿看了眼窗外，原来不知不觉早已是黑漆漆的一片，佛剑这话看起来是加了个问号，然而他很自觉地把问号翻译成了句号。佛剑不禁他吃这些玩意儿，但如果他把这个当正儿八经的三餐那就另说了。被看穿了心思的龙宿十分心虚且怂，“不知道你会提前回来，凤儿带着圆儿到隔壁市参加学校的活动了，所以我一个人就做了蛋糕，那要不咱们出去吃吧，蛋糕回来再吃。”

这话说得直白又诚恳，念在他和仙凤都不在的特殊情况下，对他这种举动佛剑也就睁一只闭一只眼，淡淡地回了句“不用”，便转身去冰箱里搜寻能吃的东西，开始给龙老板做晚饭。

说起来“龙宿学艺，何事不精”的龙老板厨艺自然也不会差的，前提条件是他能正常地掌握糖和盐放置的量，鉴于龙老板嗜甜的特殊癖好，一日三餐一般都是他和仙凤来做。

佛剑向来是个实干派，没过多久就把龙宿的位置占了，十指不沾阳春水的龙老板觉得自己挺碍事儿的，于是默默地端着他的小蛋糕退到了客厅。茶几上那个精致地朴素的棕褐色盒子引起了他的注意，在好奇心的诱惑下没经佛剑同意就打开了，嘴里还振振有词，“反正也是给我的，早晚都是我打开”。

他与佛剑有个不成文的约定，佛剑每外出一次，都会给龙宿带些当地的新鲜玩意儿回来，有时候是玉石古玩，有时候是当地的风物特产，各种东西零零种种，其中最多的便是各种各样的酒，几年下来，那些酒不知不觉竟占了书房的一大半儿的空间。至于这个约定是什么时候开始的，连他们自己也早已经说不上来，这个答案只能在记忆的长河中成为一个不能追溯的迷。

龙宿小心地将盒子打开，发现这次还是一瓶酒，哦不，准确地说应该是一坛。酒坛古朴简约却不失精致，上面什么都没写也看不出这是什么品种，龙宿在酒盒里找到一个小卡片，卡片上一面印着一朵紫昙，另一面写着昙花的花语“刹那间的美丽，一瞬间的永恒”。

百花之中，龙宿最是偏爱昙花，昙花之中更爱紫昙。按他的说法昙花瞬间的绽放比四季常青的松柏更添了几分华丽；紫色华丽尊贵，与华丽无双的疏楼龙宿最是相配。

看着这个小卡片，阅酒无数的龙老板心里已经有了数，花酒果酒常见，但这紫昙酿的酒实属难得，可谓少之又少。将木塞打开了一个缝，酒香便飘了出来，清淡悠长，好闻得很。龙宿倒了一小杯后小心将酒地收起来，斜靠在那个大得惊人的沙发床上，修长的手指把玩着酒杯，双眼盯着那杯子里澄明的液体若有所思，越看越是欢喜，嘴角便也跟着勾起了一丝浅笑，以至于佛剑喊他都没听见。

佛剑见喊他几声也没人应，便用手推了推他，反应过来的龙宿对着佛剑举了一下手中的酒杯道了声谢，轻抿了一小口，凑近佛剑的耳边同他耳语了几句，之后便在他家佛剑大师的唇上落下一个吻，吻过之后还特地舔了舔佛剑的唇，另一只手还不老实地将佛剑往自己这边拉了一下，那吻虽如蜻蜓点水一般，却平添了一点暧昧。

对他的道谢佛剑不明所以，借着龙宿的力道挨着他坐下，龙宿依旧斜靠在沙发上，两人的距离挨得极近，“我见过全世界最名贵的酒，但紫昙酿的酒却是头一次见，全靠大师慧眼，我才能得这稀世珍酿。”那双金眸里此时盛满了笑意，“所以嘛，谢还是要谢的。”

“佛剑，这酒你是从哪里淘来的，要不是亲眼所见，真不敢相信这世间还有这种奇物”，龙宿轻轻摇晃了一下酒杯，酒杯里起了一层细细的涟漪，“醇而不烈，甚至还有一点......”话说了一半，拖着长长的调子，佛剑淡淡地看了他一眼，视线落在酒杯上，龙宿玩味地看着他，撑起身子将酒杯凑到佛剑的嘴边，“好酒还需自己品，想知道这酒如何，不妨自己尝尝。”

佛剑平日不怎么喝酒，龙宿有时无聊了便缠着自己陪他一起，兴致来了偶尔也会陪他小酌几杯。对酒佛剑也说不上喜欢不喜欢，只是不像龙宿那么热衷而已，看着眼前的酒杯和龙宿眼中期待的神情，便借着那个姿势喝了一口。

清凉的酒体浸入喉咙，佛剑微微皱了皱眉，虽说一瞬间便恢复了平日高冷淡定的样子，但还是被龙宿敏锐地捕捉到了，笑着问他这酒如何？

“有点甜”佛剑分说很正经地回了一句。

那三个字让龙宿想磨牙，心有不甘便继续追问了一句，“没了？”

“嗯。”

“佛剑分说，你真是……”还没说完的话被堵了回去，看着眼前放大的脸，龙宿脑子突然有点懵：这什么情况，按照往常的套路绝对不是这个走向，到底是我出现了幻觉还是这个佛剑是假的。

佛剑成功地让龙宿闭了嘴，看着他神游物外的样子，将酒杯从他手里拿了出来放在沙发一头的小柜子上。“都顺着你的意思将这酒喝了，又哪里来的不解风情？”看他还没回魂，佛剑又叫了他一声。

等龙宿反应过来便发现自己手里的酒杯已经没有了。没了碍事儿的酒杯，龙宿使出全力拽了他一把，两人一同倒在了沙发上。龙宿经常把沙发当床用，于是按照自己的喜好定制了一个超大型的沙发床，还是足够两个人躺下的那种，反正客厅足够大，放一个这样的沙发也不觉得突兀，所以佛剑对他这个做法也没提出异议。

  两个大男人这样躺着也着实别扭，佛剑便将龙宿往怀里拉了拉，换了个两人都比较舒服的姿势。龙宿一边心里狐疑佛剑今天怎么这么好说话，一边用手摩挲着他的衬衫，只是他向来不知“得寸进尺”这四个字怎么写，偷瞄了佛剑一眼，发现他也没阻止的意思，顺手便将佛剑的衬衫最上面的两个扣子解开了。

 此时正是初夏时节，佛剑只穿了一件衬衫，扣子解开后便露出了结实的胸肌，龙宿用手戳戳了，不禁心下感叹：明明每天同吃同住，为什么身材差了这么多。

手没闲着嘴自然也闲不住，龙宿靠近佛剑耳边，舔了舔他的耳廓调笑道：“你怎知我要你说不解风情？还是说这次外出得了奇遇，学会了读心的本事？”

对于龙宿的这些小动作佛剑早已习惯，而身体的反应却在第一时间出卖了他，龙宿继续撩拨，“这酒可是宝贝，你当真没品出它和其他酒的不同？”

拉下在胸前作怪的手，两人视线相交，佛剑沉思了片刻：“对你无须读心也只道你想说什么。这酒只是是恰好遇到，便带了回来，并无奇遇。”   

这话说得龙宿心里极为熨帖，心里欣喜之余行动上也更加大胆。何况他俩在一起这么久了该做的不该做的都已经做了无数回，再说这是在自己家，没必要装什么少男少女玩纯情。

也不知是谁先开始的，两唇相贴之后便是缠腻深吻，两人交换着彼此的津液，舌尖扫过对方口腔内每一寸领地，谁也没有先停下的意思。不知是谁的涎水借着双唇稍分的细小缝隙悄悄钻了出来，滴落在裸露的皮肤上，散发着诱人的光泽。这个吻很长，直到龙宿受不住推了佛剑一把才作罢，龙宿眼神落在他还有些湿润的唇上，便用手指轻轻地来回摩挲，还用舌尖舔了舔自己微湿的手指，这动作轻佻又暧昧，看得佛剑只觉得心头有一团火在烧。

“你既赠我美酒，投桃报李乃人之常情，然而你回来得匆忙也没什么准备，不然就以这蛋糕作为回礼，也正好为你洗去一身风尘，如何？”正当佛剑准备将龙宿往怀里捞的时候，他却巧妙地躲开了，转过身去拿酒杯旁边的蛋糕，双眸含笑地看着他，一脸跃跃欲试的样子。

龙宿天生一幅好皮囊，这个是不争的事实，凡是见过他的十个里面有八个都会夸一句美，然而龙宿的美丝毫不会让人觉得女气。龙宿的美带着几分邪魅与霸道，一双剑眉为他添了几分英气，一对酒窝柔和了他本来凌厉的气质，七分刚三分柔，搭配得刚刚好。佛剑看着眼前的人，无奈地叫了声龙宿，不过他就像没听到一般，自顾自地用勺子挑了一小块蛋糕递到了佛剑的嘴边，看佛剑无动于衷也不说话，挑了挑眉把勺子又往前挪了一寸。佛剑无法，只好就着他的手将那块蛋糕吃下了，不出意外跟他以前做的那些甜品一样......很甜。龙宿见他没什么反应，也没有说不好吃之类的话，便又挑了一小块递给他，就这样在龙宿连哄带骗之下，那个小蛋糕很快被他俩一人一口地解决了。

将小盘子放到沙发边上的小柜子上后看到佛剑嘴角粘了点奶油，两只手放在佛剑身体的两侧认真的盯着他看了一会儿后伸出舌尖将那点奶油舔干净，顺道问了一句：“佛剑，你说是你带回来的酒甜呢，还是刚刚那个蛋糕甜？”

佛剑看着眼前的人，只觉得心口的那把火烧得更旺了一些，动作迅速地把两人位置颠倒了一下，居高临下地看着他。在龙宿用手环住他脖颈把他的身子往自己身边拉低了几分的时候，只简单利索地回了一个“你”字，便又再一次四唇相合。

相贴的唇没有闲着，两人的手也同样没有闲着，单薄的衣物很快被他们剥离干净，两人身躯赤裸交缠，毫无保留。模模糊糊间龙宿只觉佛剑的手臂上还有东西缠着，仔细看了下，发现竟是纱布，龙宿将其解开，原本完好的手臂上新添一道细长的伤口。

“这伤怎么回事？”含了情欲的声音让平日圆润婉转的声音低沉了些，即便是有些薄怒此时也没有了往日里的气势。

“不妨事，只是一时不慎受了点伤。”为了转移他的注意力，佛剑细细地吻过他的脖颈、喉结，啃咬着他漂亮的锁骨，温厚带有薄茧的手掌一厘一厘地抚过他身体的每一寸肌肤。龙宿哪里招架得住这种温柔攻势，没多久便消了气软了身，沉溺在佛剑的温柔之中，哪里还记得“兴师问罪”。

龙宿不觉舒展了颈线，修长的脖颈拉出了一个优美的线条，佛剑如同往常一般在此不住流连，原本白皙的皮肤上绽开了朵朵红梅。咬住他的喉结时，在佛剑腰间摩挲的手便紧了几分，呼吸一时不稳，一声饱含情欲的“佛剑”便脱口而出，佛剑低沉带有磁性的声音，轻轻地在他耳边应了一声。

经过数年的磨合，两人清楚的记得彼此身体的每一处敏感点，也知道该用什么方法取悦对方，怎样在这种违背自然之道的情事中让对方获得最大的快乐。

龙宿爱美，平日里在保养上没少花功夫，龙宿的皮肤明显比常人要白一点。经过佛剑细细地抚触，白皙的肌肤早已被塑了一层绯红，极是诱人。佛剑一手玩弄着一颗红樱，另一颗被他含在口中，稍一用力，身下的人就会弓起身子，主动向他投怀送抱，在佛剑腰间轻蹭的两条腿缠得又紧一分。他口中一遍遍念着他的名字，一只手顺着佛剑的肩背慢慢往下，有意无意的轻轻擦过两人渐渐勃起的欲望。

佛剑将龙宿缠在自己腰间的腿拉下来，龙宿很乖顺并且很自觉将两条腿打开，看他用那酒将手指沾湿，偏了偏头躲开了他的视线，放低了声音说道：“佛剑，你当真不知道这酒与别的酒有什么不同？”

“这酒可以催情。”跟龙宿在一起的这几年，即便对酒没什么研究的他也潜移默化地对品酒之道有了些涉猎，刚刚喝那酒的时候便已猜到了几分。

“你~嗯”还没等龙宿说完，佛剑便一根手指探入他的后穴，龙宿只觉得进入身体的手指一片清凉，紧热的内里极力吸吮着那根手指，佛剑只觉得心头的那把火一路向下，烧到了他的小腹。 

看着他微蹙的眉头佛剑也不敢妄动，轻吻着他的嘴角，在他的敏感地带不住地抚慰。因为这酒的缘故，龙宿觉得身体比平日更敏感，佛剑每次的触碰，都让他心头一颤，远比往日刺激。佛剑见他的手在自己的腰间不住的画圈，便知他准备好了，停留在他身体中的手指仿照着交合的动作在他体内进出，手指从一根变成两根，见他得了趣又变成三根，一进一出之间带出的是破碎的呻吟和一声声意乱情迷的“佛剑”，还有自己身体里越燃越烈的那把火。

佛剑的手指从身体完全抽出时，龙宿只觉身体里一片空虚，这种空虚在佛剑抚摸在他小腹时达到极致。过了很久，佛剑还是没有进入的意思，只是静静地看着他，龙宿只觉得此事需要一个东西将自己的下身填满，而佛剑却按兵不动，在佛剑的视线注视下龙宿只觉得体内的空虚感越来越强烈。不过有些话即便厚颜如他也开不了口，微恼的龙宿便咬住他的肩头，想将自己身体里的空虚全部发泄出来，还没等他用力，便感觉身下的空虚感被一个巨大的物事渐渐填满，一寸一寸的研磨着内壁，进入身体的最深处。   

“嗯~”见他不适应地弓起腰，佛剑试图退出些许，细细吻过他的眉锋、鼻梁、嘴角、脖颈，一手揽过他的身体，耐心地抚着他的头发、后背、还有臀肉，在他的敏感处一遍遍徘徊。龙宿也努力地调整呼吸并试着放松身体，身体的敏感地带也在不住地被撩拨，佛剑的物事在体内浅浅地埋着，一点也没有动弹地意思。也知道是佛剑为了不伤到他而强忍了自己的情欲，等他缓了片刻，龙宿将修长的双腿缠着他精壮的腰轻轻地刮蹭，抬起一只手拭去了佛剑额头上一颗颗汗珠，吮吸着佛剑的耳珠，似有若无的说了声：“可以了，你动吧”。

一滴汗珠落在龙宿的心口，烫得他将更用力地抱紧佛剑，两人身躯交缠，佛剑开始浅浅地律动，身下之人的呻吟声让佛剑的喘息逐渐加重，佛剑向外退出一分时，紧热的内壁像是舍不得挽留一般让他再深入一分，深入时狭窄的甬道却又有排斥阻碍着他进入更深处，实在是磨人。湿热的甬道在佛剑的律动下开始渗出液体让深入的动作更加顺畅，一声声细碎的呻吟从龙宿口中溢出，佛剑只觉得那声音极是悦耳，便朝着自己最熟悉的那一点狠狠撞了下去，果不其然，便听到他声调忽的拔高了几个音调，绯红的身体又艳了几分。

佛剑稳而有力的撞击着他身体中最敏感的那点，龙宿只觉得自己如处云端，无数的快感层层堆积在下身，身前的那物早已抬了头，随着佛剑的动作摩擦着佛剑的小腹，一双金色的眸子蒙上了一层水雾，清凉的液体顺着眼角流出，佛剑轻轻地将它们吻去，身下的动作却又快了几分，龙宿眼前一花，在极致的快感中两人一同达到高潮。

泄过之后龙宿力气失了大半，原本紧紧抱着佛剑的两只手无力地挂在佛剑的肩上，佛剑的那物依旧埋在他体内，并没有出来的意思，而龙宿此时也顾不得这许多，只是静静地看着趴在自己身上的人。分别数月，说不想他那是假的，听着这日夜思念的心跳声强健有力，现下只觉得心安，本来想着他回来后把这几月的琐碎一一说与他听，真对着他时一腔柔肠却也只是一遍又一遍地念着他的名字。

情事过后，龙宿的声音有点哑，软软地一声“佛剑”极是撩人，佛剑发现方才心头的那把火竟又烧了起来，但依旧面不改色地回应着他。

佛剑其人最是正经，平日里一副八风不动地高冷禁欲样，那张俊朗端方地脸上鲜少有别的表情，便是方才骨骼相缠，也是一脸正经，即便心头那把情火烧得再旺，依旧能做到面不改色。

龙宿觉得自己体内刚刚疲软的那物又硬了一点，知道今日恐怕不能善了，心下已然有了准备。疏楼龙宿是谁？那是个特别会享受的主儿，吃穿用度无一不精，即便是眼前这种事情，也绝不会委屈自己半分。“佛剑，我要在上面。”明明刚刚被操干得一句完整地话都说不出，此时却极是高傲地说出这种话，这种人在这世上恐怕也是不多见。

佛剑会意，这人无论做什么都喜欢看着他，情事中用什么姿势都好，唯独背后式不行，用他的话说就是“情事中看着对方才能让对方得到极致的快乐”，明知道是他鬼扯，但觉得没什么不妥，便也由着他去。

佛剑动作迅速地调换了两人地位置，体内那物恰好擦过龙宿身体敏感点，“啊~”一声呻吟便脱口而出，蓦地软了腰趴在佛剑身上。由于两人姿势地改变，龙宿清楚地感觉体内的那物很顺畅地进入身体更深处，而且比之前又硬了一点，歇了一会喘了几口气，便撑着佛剑的手臂起来跨坐在身上。

获得了更广阔地视野后便又看到了佛剑手臂上的那道伤口，刚刚他还没仔细看清楚就被佛剑转移了注意力，当下没好气地又问了一遍，佛剑给他的还是同一个答案。那道口子又细又长，虽然早已结痂，依旧让人觉得可怖。

几天前剑子跟谈无欲来这里坐了一会儿，说佛剑这次出任务很顺利，不过手续交接有点麻烦，约摸着还要半个月才能回来，原来计划两个多月的行程竟提前了大半个月。还说当时为了救一个女同事受了点皮外伤，不过已无大碍，早就将养得差不多。两人照例在这儿说了段相声，你来我往地好不热闹，直到剑子接到一个紧急电话，说是局里临时有点事儿，才急匆匆地走了。

看着眼前的伤口，不用想也知道这根本不是什么皮外伤，他也知道佛剑的脾性，让他眼看着同事出事儿不去就救人那是不可能的，无奈地叹了口气，“也不知道我遇到危险时你会不会为我拼次命”，顿了片刻又一人自顾自地说“也不求你为我拼命，爱惜自己一点总是可以的吧。” 他的声音很轻很低，像是在一个人喃喃低语。龙宿用手指摩挲着那道伤口，放低了身子，怜惜地吻上去，先是轻轻地用舌尖舔舐，刚刚结痂地伤口在他的动作下又疼又痒，尔后便发了狠地咬住，刚结痂的伤口又开始有血迹渗出，龙宿还觉得不解气地又咬了一下。等他松开时嘴角带着残留地血迹，居高临下地问他疼不疼。

“无妨”，佛剑深深地看着他，眼前的人即便沉寂多年也依旧不改一身清傲之气，嘴角带血的龙宿以及方才的问题让佛剑一时恍惚，埋藏久远的记忆破土而出，仿佛又回到了那段刀尖舔血的岁月。

他和龙宿、剑子本是一个长年游走于黑白两道的铁三角，毒品、军火、商品走私之类的生意没少做，黑吃黑的事儿自然也没少干。三人分工明确，各司其职：具有生意头脑和大局意识的龙宿负责保障他们能在最低的危险系数下获得最大的利益；长于辞令且人缘不错的剑子负责打通黑白两道的各种关系；而自己用手里的枪则暗杀了不少黑道大佬和政警高官。三人配合默契，只用短短几年他们便接手了很多生意，黑白两道很少有不惧怕他们的，名声响彻一时。

俗话说“花无百日红”，达到顶峰的时候自然便意味着衰败的开始。也忘记是哪个关键地方出了错，在一次军火走私的生意中他们遇到了警方的大埋伏，不得已三人丢弃所有货物狼狈地逃出来，为了分散各界警方的注意力，三人各自行动并且约定逃出埋伏后在老地方三分春色见面。

三日后他和剑子在龙宿开的那间“三分春色”的酒吧碰头，他们连续等了十几天也没等到龙宿的消息。两人不放心，剑子便悄悄委托他那些好友暗中打探龙宿的下落，几日后剑子的一个法医朋友说看到一具跟龙宿身量相仿穿着相似的尸体被运到警局，只是脸一片血肉迷糊也不敢妄下结论，还说可以想方法让他们半夜去警局亲自证实一下。

他们赶到后，发现那具尸体的五官早已看不清楚，而身上的每一件东西都在告诉他们这个人是龙宿。忘了他们当时是怎么离开警局的，在酒吧他俩浑浑噩噩地待了三天，面对物是人非的酒吧，两人不禁悲从中来，没了那人的谈笑风生，似乎这个铁三角也就没有了意义。于是他俩决定换个城市，金盆洗手，然后去过平凡人的生活……

陷入回忆的佛剑视线一直紧紧地盯着他，这种姿势被佛剑一直看着，龙宿只觉得面子上挂不住，便用手捏了捏他的脸，以为是方才自己弄疼了那道伤口，紧张地又细看了一下。

而此时一道低沉地声音在耳边响起：“那日之后你去了哪里？逃出来后为什么不去三分春色与我们碰头？”

莫名的问题问得龙宿有点儿发懵，在准确地捕捉到三分春色这个关键词后也不难想出佛剑说的是哪一桩，停顿了片刻才悠悠说道，“三分春色啊，可能是天意吧。”

那是个很久远很久远的回忆，久远到以为他早已忘记了，也不知道为什么佛剑突然想问这个。

那日在警方的追捕下他躲进了一片树林，警方派了很多人在树林里搜寻，无处可退的他只好狼狈地躲进一个猎坑里。猎坑里有一具无名尸体，巧的是那具尸体的身量跟自己差不多，于是便与他换了衣着，将他的脸划花，想着应该能够以假乱真。虽说这么做不太厚道，但在保命的紧要关头也顾不得那么多。换了衣着龙宿七摸八寻地偶然找到一个暗道，借着这条暗道走了半个多月才走出来，为了躲避风声又在别处藏了几日。等他来找他们的时候看到的是大门紧锁的三分春色以及墓地里的那块写着他名字的墓碑。看到那块碑时，龙宿只想吐槽，就算真的要立身后碑也一定是要特别华丽的那种，这么朴素地墓碑哪里与他的气质相衬。

费了很大的周折才在一个小城市找到他俩，结果他们摇身一变竟成了警局里的小警官。无所事事地自己开了一家文化公司，做了一个小公司的老板，然后嘛，就像现在这样咯。

龙宿自认为那是他平生最不华丽的时候，对那段往事本并不想多说，于是头一次将故事讲得平淡无味。

龙宿真觉得是天意，如果没那次，他与佛剑大概永远也不会捅破那层窗户纸，远离江湖风波的两人要不像别人说得那种“相忘于江湖”，要不然就还做一辈子的好哥们儿，而不管哪一种也不会像现在这般亲密，所以也算另一种意义上的因祸得福吧。

不过既然佛剑提到了当年，龙宿又想起另一件事，凑近佛剑耳边嗤笑道：“佛剑，听说在我的‘葬礼’上你哭了？”这是剑子跟他说的，自然不做不得假，就算剑子想象力再逆天大概也不会想到还会发生“佛剑落泪”这种事情。丝毫没察觉佛剑神色有异的龙宿还不忘遗憾地补了句“可惜上次没看到，要不有机会你再哭一次，让我看看？”

“嗯？”听着这口气，龙宿心里暗叫了一声糟，还没等他做好心理建设，佛剑便用力向上一顶，眼看就要重心不稳地往前倒，还好佛剑及时扣紧了他的腰。

等龙宿喘匀了一口气，报复性地将手按在佛剑的伤口上，伤口还有些许血迹渗出，佛剑微微蹙了蹙眉，龙宿向来嘴硬心软，见到此景也还是恶狠狠地说了句现在知道疼了，早干什么去了，手却放过了那道伤口。

 

眼前的人明显口不应心，一双金眸神采奕奕，似笑非笑地嘴角将那曲曲折折的心思隐藏了一重又一重。怀里抱着的人比之前梦里出现时要鲜活得多，佛剑温柔地吻了吻他的额头，这种不带情欲的吻让龙宿心头一悸，而在此时佛剑也加快了身下的动作。

佛剑看着被情欲淹没的龙宿第一次竟觉得有些后怕。这次出任务是为了外出抓捕一个凶杀犯，本来计划周密的任务出了点意外，为了救新来的那个同事结果差点把自己这条命搭进去。在重伤昏迷前脑子里竟全是这个人，桀骜的，乖顺的，神采奕奕的，落寞的，与他相处的每一个画面像电影场景在脑海一一闪过。在医院养伤的时候有时也会梦到他，梦里的龙宿离他很远很远，而且一直头也不抬地忙自己的事情，向他靠近一分，龙宿的身影便后移一分，两人始终隔得很远，最后连他的身影也看不真切。梦境连着梦境，在离他很远的龙宿消失后又看到了那个墓碑，剑子在往墓碑上刻字，而他站在墓前只觉得心痛。

劫后余生是个常见且沉重的词汇，很多人都觉得离自己很远很远，也只有真正经历过的极少数人才能体会其中深意。

第一次劫后余生，他与龙宿糊糊涂涂地确认了关系，但也只有几个至交知道。

第二次劫后余生，他去了当地一座有名的古刹，一步一个台阶地布入深山，用那双前半生手上沾了不少鲜血的手学着前去拜佛的善男信女向佛祖行了佛礼，还许了一个愿。

回来的时候遇到了一对卖酒的老夫妻。好心的老夫妻觉得与他有缘，便想把那坛最珍贵的紫昙酿的酒赠给他。老汉起初并不愿意，觉得他看起来并不像懂酒的人，怕糟蹋了好东西。老妇笑吟吟地说这个人可能不懂酒，却能将它赠予真正的有缘人。

不知道龙宿算不算老妇说的有缘人，但佛剑觉得这酒与龙宿最为相配，伤养得差不多后小心地带着酒回了家。

随着身下动作的加快，龙宿的呻吟声越来越高，那声音冲击着佛剑的耳膜，像是一个个音符，打破曾经不断出现的梦魇，梦境中的龙宿离他很远很远，像是个残存的幻影，触之不及也看不真切。怀里抱着的人真实而鲜活，深切地后怕激起了佛剑内心深藏于内心的占有欲。

人们常把情、欲合在一起称为“情欲”，把情欲归之为人类特有物，而事实上情、欲却是两种截然不同的存在。

情，始于微末。可以让人满心欢喜也可以让人辗转难眠，温柔缱眷、虔诚克制。譬如方才的佛剑分说与疏楼龙宿。

欲，是一种本能。随人类的降生而出，是一种最原始的掠夺和占有，让人变得执着而疯狂。恰如此时的佛剑分说和疏楼龙宿。

而当情被欲取代时，便温存不再，只剩下最原始的占有和掠夺。佛剑加快了腰间的动作，扣紧了龙宿的腰，越来越深地进入让龙宿痛苦而痛快地摆着头。蓦地佛剑与龙宿调换位置，龙宿的手臂无意间打翻了柜子旁的酒杯，珍贵无比的紫昙酒便洒了一地，空气中弥漫着淡淡的酒香。

酒杯落地的声音让佛剑的动作慢了几分，松了一口气的龙宿看着那道伤口，伸出手还报复性地压了压，刚刚止血的伤口又有血迹渗出。一滴一滴地顺着佛剑的手臂滴在龙宿身上。手臂环上佛剑的脖颈，再次拉低两人的距离，恶狠狠地啃咬着佛剑的两唇，模模糊糊地说了句“佛剑分说，你是我的，以后不许因为别人带着伤回家”。说完便啃噬着他能触及到的佛剑的每一寸身体，在上面刻上属于自己的印记。

两具交缠地身体借对方的身体倾诉着内心深处最原始的欲望，你来我往，谁也丝毫没有示弱的意思。

喘息声，呻吟声，进出抽插时带出的水声；

酒香，血腥气，暧昧旖旎的淫靡之气；

不断冲击着两人的感官，两人的动作越趋狂乱。到底是龙宿体力不济，没过多久就败下阵来。身体随着佛剑的动作本能地扭动，原本的呻吟声也变成了带有哭腔的示弱，眼角挂着晶亮的泪珠也不知是爽的还是疼的。佛剑用手轻轻将滑落的泪珠拭去，手指伸入龙宿的口中，而腰间挺动的力道又重了几分。

 舌尖尝到的的液体有点咸，平日里精明的龙宿此时脑子里却是一片空白，还没等他反应过来，体内的巨物又用力地撞击着身体最敏感地一点，一声呻吟便脱口而出“佛剑，慢啊，不……不要了”。平日的龙宿轻狂高傲，纵是情事之间也很少有如此弱势的时候，如今这种巨大的反差更是让佛剑食髓知味，腰间的力道又加重了一点。也不知过了多久，佛剑终于将所有的欲望泄出，无力地趴在龙宿身上喘着气，而身下的人也是满身汗，微红的眼角还挂着几滴水珠。

佛剑缓了一会儿看着身下的龙宿迷迷糊糊地快要睡着了，便抱着他去清理。清理过后还喂了他小半碗刚刚熬好的粥，等佛剑把他塞进被窝的时候他还迷迷糊糊地惦记着他的酒：“佛剑，你把我的酒洒了。”呻吟过度的声音破损嘶哑，带着睡梦之间特有的软糯，佛剑用手抚着他的头发，俯身亲了亲他的额角。想到方才龙宿问他的问题，沉思了一会儿才回答，“你不会有事。”明知这人有足够的能力自保，根本无需任何人的保护，还是多此一举而且郑重地补了句“我不会让你有事。”龙宿似有感应似的朝他这边又靠了靠。

 

清晨的第一缕阳光透进来时，佛剑就开始起床、洗漱，做早点，准备去上班。将所有事情都打理好后龙宿依旧还在会周公，佛剑也没叫醒他。拿上外套准备出门时一个小盒子掉了出来，将盒子打开，里面是一枚戒指，正如他像之前收到的那些小玩意儿一样，里面依旧有个小纸条，不出意外地写了一句“欢迎回家”，佛剑将小盒子装进兜里，便轻轻地带上了门离开了。

尽管是细微的关门声，龙宿还是醒了，拉开窗帘默默看着佛剑渐渐离开的身影，直到他的车子消失在视线里才离开。龙宿将昨日剩下的酒收了起来，小心翼翼地放在书房的酒柜上。酒柜有三个，一个酒柜里的酒是他自己收集来的，另两个都是佛剑从别处给他带回来的，这几年来每一瓶他都仔细地保存着。

那天剑子走后，谈无欲没头没脑地问了他一句，“你觉得佛剑爱你吗？”他什么也没说，只是将这满柜子的酒指给他看，不以为意地反问了一句“月才子以为这些酒是哪来的？”  
谈无欲是什么人，这话的弦外音自然是听懂了，但还是犹豫地补了句：“那你给他说过喜欢之类的话吗？”

龙宿给他俩各自倒了一杯酒，手指摩挲着酒杯，轻轻地摇了摇头。

情爱之类的字眼太过笼统空泛，言有尽而意无穷，内心的感受远比比听说更具有真实感。而有时候“情、爱”之类的话说出来便破坏了那种最纯粹的朦胧感，还不如化作细碎，就像品酒一般慢慢地、细细地品。意到了，说与不说又有什么差别？

佛剑分说做的多而说出的口却很少很少，行事作风目的很明确，所以即便不说别人也能很容易了解他；疏楼龙宿说得倒不少，但是弯弯绕绕的小心思很多，对外人隐藏就更多了，让人琢磨不透。

所以他们这些至交对他俩能走到一起还生活到现在表示不太能理解，但又不得不对这个事实加以肯定。用他们的话说便是：  
佛剑分说和疏楼龙宿，五行不合又天造地设。

谈无欲只坐了一会儿便离开了，现下想来，那天他和剑子虽说一切照旧但却说了很多奇奇怪怪的话，想必是知道佛剑的消息特地来慰问他这个家属。幸运的是佛剑平安回来了，具体情况哪怕他当下不说以后还有的是机会盘问。

 

佛剑到停车场后并没有立即下车，拿出龙宿送他的那个戒指看了许久。每次他回来的时候他都会像今天这般送他一个小东西作为“回家礼”，送的也大多是耳钉、玉石、戒指以及从各地收来的小玩意儿，而其中最多的便是戒指。

原因无他，龙宿喜欢在他没事儿的时候枕在他的腿上玩他的手指，有时在卧室，有时在客厅，更多的是在阁楼的阳台上陪他晒太阳消磨时光。记得第一次在小阁楼时，龙宿把玩着自己的手指感叹道：“这么好看的手不带点戒指、戒环之类的小东西作装饰岂不是有点可惜？”

从那时起他便经常从别处搜罗了各种戒指，在他每次外出回来的时候将它们和一张写着“欢迎回家”的小纸条放进小盒子里，然后偷偷放在他随时能找到的地方。

只是这几次都是改送的其他物件，戒指很久没送过了。佛剑细细看着那个戒指，看了半天才发现玄机，原来来戒指的内侧刻着一朵昙花。盯着那个戒指看了许久，佛剑第一次将龙宿送的戒指戴到了无名指上。

 

剑子正在埋头整理着手中的资料，原本想把佛剑给他的报告搁到一边，但是被佛剑手上的戒指给惊到了。

佛剑是喜欢戴戒指之类的东西，但是这么多年来第一次把戒指戴在无名指上，十几年来的第一次啊。于是谈无欲进来的时候看到剑子一直盯着佛剑的手，认真专注，还若有所思。看到时还用眼神示意他今日的新闻，那么明显谈无欲想看不到都难，俩人眼神一对，不约而同地产生了一个想法：今儿到底是佛剑磕错药了，还是龙宿没睡醒，这俩人这么多年终于想通了要公开了？不容易啊。

警局新来的几个对威严而温柔的佛剑前辈特别狂热迷恋的小姑娘看到那个戒指后不由心碎了一地，谈无欲看到后不由心里感叹一句：疏楼龙宿果然不是一般人啊。而谈无欲不知道的是：龙宿根本不知道警局里小姑娘迷恋佛剑的事儿，也压根没想过这次佛剑会把戒指戴到无名指上。

小姑娘们毕竟年纪小，在接受这个事实后也没伤心多久便缠着与佛剑前辈私交不错的剑子前辈，想让他讲一些佛剑前辈与他女朋友的八卦。而剑子也只是一副高深莫测地说了一句“天机不可泄露”，便背着手走开了。

“ 剑子前辈，那您就透露一下佛剑前辈的女朋友长得好看不好看也行啊！”小姑娘们依旧不死心。从别处晃悠过来的慕少艾好心作了回答“当然好看，没听过自古帅哥配美人这个古话嘛！”


End file.
